Power Rangers Legendary Fury!
by Captain redryuranger11
Summary: Angel Grove, a nice place to live. For years, it has lived in peace. Now, a new Evil has come to the ravage Angel Grove once again. It is up to the new team of Rangers to defend it and the Earth! Adaptation of Kodenranger!


I do not own Power Rangers (or anything that this fic references whether it be intentional or not). I do however own Elemental Sentai Kodenranger which this fic is based upon. Sorry, just had to do it quick, people were asking if they could do the PR adaptation of it and are waiting for this fic to get up so they can put up their version of it.

And I'm so excited for Power Rangers Samurai so it just makes me want to put up this fic as early as I can before it airs!

So without further ado, let's begin my first PR fic. I feel so excited because I'm such a huge fan of Power Rangers! Just in case, let me put an OOC warning just in case.

So let's go, IT'S MORPHING TIME!

**Power Rangers . . . LEGENDARY FURY!**

Chapter 1: Begin the Legend!

_Within this world, there exists a power known as the morphing grid. Many years this grid has been used by many warriors to do battle against the most vile villains, and all these heroes have since succeeded against their enemies._

_What most people don't know, is that this grid had been used a long time ago by the people of Earth. A long time ago, a being from Eltar assisted five special warriors against an old enemy of the Earth, an enemy known simply as the Shadow Guard. This being from Eltar bestowed these five warriors the first usage of the morphing grid, allowing them to transform into armored warriors to defend against these Shadow Guards._

_History has past and these legends have since become just that, a legend. No one knows what happened, but one thing is for sure, these five warriors' descendants still remain . . ._

_

* * *

_

Angel Grove . . . such a wonderful place. A long time ago, monsters started invading this wonderful city, creating havoc and fear along the way. This was the birthplace, of the very first team of Power Rangers to be recorded in history.

At Angel Grove High, this is where _our_ story beings.

An Asian boy with a head styled in flames was heading to school. He wore a black vest over a red t-shirt and black pants. He had a rough look to him. He had chains all over the place on his pants.

He entered the school and was greeted by a Chinese ponytail wearing girl. She wore a white blouse and pink skirt. "Yo Drago!" The girl said to the boy whose name is Drago. "You're pretty late today."

"Yeah well, who didn't wake me up today, Rose?" Drago said the girl, who is named Rose.

Rose stuck out her tongue and bopped her head, "sorry bro!" Rose said childishly. "I had morning club activities today so I had to come earlier."

"Eh not like I care." Drago muttered. "Come on, it's about time for class, you coming?"

"Yep!" Rose followed Drago to class.

The teacher of the class that the two went in had spiky hair, and he wore a white lab coat. When Drago entered, the teacher greeted Drago. "Looks like you had trouble getting out of bed this morning."

"Yes Dr. O." Drago nodded, "because my little sister here didn't wake me up today." Drago grabbed the top of Rose's head and started rubbing her hair. Rose bopped her head again childishly.

"Well anyway, you got here just in time, so get to your seat." Dr. O said.

"Hai." Drago nodded, then went to his seat and Rose went to the seat next to him.

Once the bell rang, Dr. O stood up, "All right class, I'm going to be collecting last night's homework right now, so have them ready for me to pick up."

The whole entire class except for Drago went through their backpacks and pulled out their Homework.

Dr. O went all around class picking up the papers, but when he got to Drago, Dr. O asked, "so where's your homework today?"

"Forgot to do it." Drago replied nonchalantly.

"Again . . ." Dr. O sighed, "well stay after class today." Dr. O replied.

Rose however thought something was odd, _weird, I thought I saw Drago do his homework last night . . ._

_

* * *

_

After class, Drago stayed in class and after every one had left, he took out his homework from his backpack and handed it to Dr. O. "Wouldn't it be much easier if you just handed it in class like every one else?" Dr. O asked.

"Then every one will know I'm just another nerd." Drago replied. "I need to keep up this Goth image for every one to see."

"For a Goth, you sure do like some bright colors." Dr. O remarked referring to Drago's red shirt.

"I like Red." Drago replied. "So can I leave for my next class now."

"I don't see any problem, so go ahead." Dr. O said. Drago was about to leave, but then Dr. O asked, "hey, you do know you're at the top of the class right?"

"What can I say, I like this class." Drago just replied with a smirk.

As Drago walked through the halls, Rose jumped him from behind, "yahoo!" Rose announced as she landed on her brother's back.

"Hey, you do know that doing this will give every one else the wrong idea right?" Drago asked Rose.

"Oh come on, it's not like we're related in the first place." Rose commented.

"Whatever floats your boat, but get off." Drago growled.

"Fine." Rose sighed and jumped off of Drago. "You know you used to be so much more fun."

"I'll be fun in private, in public I'm a Goth." Drago remarked.

"You look so lonely though." Rose said with a pout. "Why don't you join the club I'm in, I think you'll like it."

"That martial arts club?" Drago asked with a little chuckle, "oh come on, you know that's not my thing."

"Why not, you like to fight don't you?" Rose asked.

"Eh . . . not really." Drago made a little scowl.

"Lies." Rose said with a giggle. "You used to get into fights all the time."

"Well that's because people made fun of me so I had to fight back." Drago whined.

"And who got their little rear end kicked all the time?" Rose asked with a chortle.

Drago let out a sigh, "come on Rose, can you leave me alone?"

"Fine, fine, fine." Rose stopped her giggling. "But still, it would be nice if you joined."

"No way am I joining, ever." Drago said. "Period."

Rose let out a whine, and was about to walk away from Drago, when a duo of boys, one bulky, and the other scrawny, stopped in front of her and the bulky one put his hands to the locker, trapping Rose.

"Hey Rose." The bulky one said. "How's it hanging?"

"What do you want Bob?" Rose asked the boy, whose name is Bob.

"Well Bob here wants to ask you a little something." The scrawny one said while he chewed on what seemed to be gum.

"Let me guess, he wants to ask me out." Rose said un-amused, "well you can count me out, and you too Steve," the name of the scrawny boy.

Both Steve and Bob didn't let down on their advances, "Oh come on babe, don't be like that . . ." Steve was then interrupted by Drago.

"Yo Rose, how's about we go out huh?" Drago, Rose's _brother_, asked Rose.

Rose stared at her _brother _in surprise, but then Drago wrapped an arm around Rose and walked away. Bob and Steve stared at the two in total shock.

"How did we lose to some Goth kid!" Steve shrieked.

"Oh why that little . . ." Bob growled.

Rose blushed as she and Drago walked away, "Why did you do that?" Rose asked. "I thought you were my _brother_."

"What, it's not like the rest of the school knows that we're brother and sister." Drago replied. "Besides, how else was I supposed to get you away from those two?"

"Oh I don't know, throw a few kicks around." Rose suggested, "Going 'HI SYAH'."

"Not my style."

"What is your style then?" Rose asked teasingly.

All of a sudden, a hand from behind grabbed Drago's hand, "what?" Then that hand twisted Drago's arm. "ARGH!"

"Hey, what do you think you're doing with your arm wrapped around Rose like that?" The person who this hand belonged to asked. He wore a green jacket over a white t-shirt and tan pants. He was a white American.

"LEON!" Rose shouted in surprise.

Drago growled, "and what does this Leon guy want?"

"I don't like how you have your arm like that." Leon pushed Drago away. "Leave Rose alone, she doesn't like people like you and never will."

"Um . . . Leon?" Rose was about to say, but then Drago cackled maniacally.

"Oh my god, I can't believe it." Drago squeaked, "you look so hilarious."

"What?" Leon turned to look at Drago.

"Oh come on, you assume all that from watching from afar." Drago chuckled, "do you really think this is some lame plot from an anime or something?"

"What the hell . . ." Leon walked up to Drago, "I don't like the way you're talking and I don't want to raise any fists against you."

"Hm . . ." Drago looked around, then at Leon, "but I do!" Drago then punched Leon. Leon jumped back to dodge the fist. "Wow you're good." Drago got into a battle stance, "come on, there aren't any teachers around, so let's go at it!"

Leon growled, "Darn it, I don't want to fight you." Leon said. "Trust me, you won't win against me." Rose then called for Leon to come over. "What?"

"You're going to get your butt kicked." Rose said to Leon while she gritted her teeth nervously.

"Huh?" Leon looked surprised. "You . . . you don't believe in me?"

"Eh, my bro is much stronger than you." Rose replied nonchalantly, "so . . . nice knowing you Leon!"

"Your . . . BRO!" Leon shouted in surprise, "That Goth kid is your brother!"

"Yes . . ." Rose nodded.

Then Drago dashed at Leon and kicked at Leon. Rose jumped away and Leon back flipped away. Drago swept at Leon's leg and Leon kept back flipping away. Leon got up and Drago started hand standing. "Huh?"

Drago started spinning and his legs went along for the ride. Leon kept blocking and then Drago stood on one hand, "SYAH!" Drago thrust out one leg and kicked Leon afar.

Leon slid to a stop, "what kind of fighting style is that!" Leon yelped.

"Self taught!" Drago exclaimed. "It happens when you get bullied a lot like I did."

Rose sighed. "Man, why does this have to happen." Rose shook her head.

Drago kept kicking at Leon and this caused a commotion. Though it was almost time to being class, some kids noticed that Drago and Leon were fighting so went up to see how it was going.

"FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!" Some of the students shouted and this caused even more students to come over to see the fight.

"Drago, you should stop." Rose said but this fell on deaf ears.

An African American boy, wearing a blue sweater and white shorts came over next to Rose, "wow, I can't believe that my man Leon is getting into a fight in school." The boy said, "He's usually a nice guy."

"Lewis?" Rose said turning to the African American boy, Lewis. "Why are there so many people around?"

A blonde girl wearing a yellow dress came up to Rose and spoke with a thick French accent, "Who is zat boy in black?" The girl asked.

"That's the brother I've always talked about." Rose replied. "The one that you, Francoise, is always asking about."

"Ooh." Francoise said in awe.

"Wow, you look nothing alike." Lewis mentioned.

"Eh well . . ." Rose said, Drago and her aren't related in the first place.

Drago kept throwing his fists and elbow at Leon who didn't want to fight back, realizing that this boy was the one that Rose kept praising whenever he (Leon), Lewis, Francoise, and Rose were in their club.

However Drago didn't have such hesitation. He can guess that Leon was from the Martial Arts club that Rose was in, BUT, it's not like he cares. Leon knows how to fight, Drago will beat Leon down to a pulp.

Drago then jumped up in the air, "SYAH!" Drago shouted and gave Leon two kicks to the chest. "HA SYAH!" Drago was about to use a tornado kick on Leon, when Dr. O dashed over to grab Drago's leg.

"Drago . . ." Dr. O said while he looked at Drago with surprise, "what are you doing?"

"Wow, caught." Drago sighed. "Oh well, come on, you're taking me to the principal's office right?"

"Well I saw you beating up a student, I don't think I have much of a choice." Dr. O said.

"Ok then, come on, let's go." Drago said pointing to the direction of the Principal's Office.

Leon looked on in surprise, then shouted, "HOLY COW!" Leon turned to Rose, who was coming towards Leon along with both Lewis and Francoise. "I just got beat by some Goth kid!"

"Yeah, a Goth kid whose my strong brother." Rose said palming Leon on the forehead. "Moron."

* * *

Drago slouched on the seat while Dr. O and the principal were discussing what they should do with Drago inside the principal's office.

Drago heard them talking, "this is the third time Dr." The principal said. "Something has to be done with Drago. You've been vouching for him for a long time but I can't help you any longer."

"Please, just . . . all right just let me deal with his punishment today." Dr. O said. "Drago's a good kid, believe me."

"Fine, but if he doesn't shape up the next time, I might really have to expel him."

Dr. O came out of the office, and looked at Drago. "Well, I guess you'll have to stay with me after school."

"Sorry Dr. O." Drago said apologetically. "I didn't mean for this to happen."

"It's fine." Dr. O said. "Just tell me, why did you get into a fight?"

"Hey he seemed strong, he was the one who attacked me first. I was just too much for him to handle." Drago replied.

"Just . . . don't get into another fight ok?" Dr. O asked.

"Aight." Drago said while patting his chest. "Peace out then Dr. O. I'm going back to class."

* * *

During lunch time, Leon, Lewis, Francoise, and Rose went into their clubroom. This room had a lot of space as this was a Martial Arts club. This was the only club in the whole school to be given a room made specifically for the club, why is that? Because this club has a secret that not many people know.

"Oh man." Leon sighed as he sat in a seat. He looked at Rose. "That was your brother? Then why did it look like he was hitting on you?"

"It did not." Rose squeaked, "he was just wrapping an arm around me."

"I heard something about going out from him." Leon said.

"And why does he not look like you at all." Lewis asked.

"He was adopted." Rose replied.

Leon and Lewis just stared at Rose with surprised looks, "huh?"

"We found him on our porch one day when I was just one." Rose replied. "So we adopted him that day and since then I've had a brother."

"Darn, I can see why you praise his strength so much." Leon groaned as he stretched his arm. "The dude hits hard."

"Man." Lewis punched his fists together, "I feel like taking this guy some time along the way. How do you feel about it Francoise?"

Francoise looked like she was in her own world, and answered, "I think he was cute."

"Huh?" Lewis and Leon looked at Francoise in surprised.

The other three looked at Francoise with shocked faces. "What?" Francoise asked.

"Francoise, do you like my brother?" Rose asked.

Francoise blushed, "I might."

"Careful though, he's not a good guy." Lewis said to Francoise. "Every one talks about how he killed ten men with his bare hands."

"Oh pst, that's silly talk." Rose said with a giggle. "He can't even harm a little ant, always crying and running away whenever he sees a bug. He's not even a Goth, he's just pretending to be one."

"Huh?" Lewis looked at Rose with a surprised face.

"Still." Francoise swooned, "he's so cute."

"Whose cute?" A brown haired man with a goatee entered the room. "Are you talking about me?" He wore a golden Chinese jacket and black martial arts pants.

"Hello Ricky Shi Fu." Leon said to the man.

"Please, just Ricky is fine, or Rocky, whichever your prefer." Ricky said with a chortle.

"Ricky, you're not awesome enough to be Rocky." Rose said nonchalantly.

"Wow, you're as sarcastic as ever Rose." Ricky said with a pout and Rose stuck out her tongue in triumph. "So who were you guys talking about."

"Oh just about Drago." Francoise said. "Rose's brother."

"Your brother is named Drago?" Ricky asked Rose and Rose nodded. Then Ricky started having an imagine spot.

_He imagined an image of Drago, somehow ending up looking exactly like the real Drago, and then Drago yelled, "I'LL BREAK YOU APART!"_

Ricky snapped back to Earth, "I'm too pretty to be broken!" He blurted out. Every one just stared at him. "What?"

"You say some weird stuff Shi Fu." Lewis muttered.

"So why are you guys talking about this Drago boy?" Ricky asked.

"Because Leon here got into a fight with Drago." Rose replied with a cheerful smile.

"And how did it go?" Ricky asked.

"I got beat." Leon replied, "but I could've taken him, I just hesitated because I found out that he was Rose's brother."

"But you still got beat by him." Lewis said teasingly while holding Leon's shoulder.

Ricky however was not impressed. Then he got into some sort of crane stance, "EAGLE!" Ricky shouted and lunged at Leon.

"YIKES!" Leon shouted then ducked, which caused Ricky to just fly past Leon. Ricky crash landed on the floor.

"Oh darn." Ricky got up and then dusted himself. "I ended up jumping too high."

"No, you just trained my dodging ability really well." Leon remarked.

"So come on, where's this Drago person?" Ricky asked, "I'll get revenge for my student!"

"Eh, you don't really have to." Leon said. "I just didn't fight back, he didn't really beat me up, he just beat me in a fight that's all."

"BUT STILL!" Ricky pointed to the ceiling with his pointer finger. "He defeated my student in battle, as his master I must have revenge!" Then he turned to Rose, "What does he look like?"

Rose took out a picture of Drago from her wallet. "here you go." She said holding the picture for Ricky to see.

"All right, REVENGE!" Ricky then ran out towards the hallway.

"He's dead." Rose said nonchalantly, then waved her hand. "It was nice knowing you Ricky Shi Fu!"

And then all the others heard him shout, "EAGLE!" There was a long moment of silence, then there was a crash. "ACK! SASHA! NOOOOO!"

"There goes his motor scooter again." Leon said with a sigh.

"I wonder if Drago actually did something to him." Francoise mentioned.

Drago then walked by the room, "hey, some guy just lunged at me and fell out a window after I ducked, any of you guys know why that happened?"

The four in the martial arts club shook their heads to Drago's question, denying knowing Ricky.

"Hm . . . I thought he would have something to do with this club due to the way he was dressed but I guessed I was wrong." Drago shrugged. "Oh well carry on." Drago walked off.

Leon and Lewis looked at each other, confused, "did he just come here to ask only that?" Leon asked Lewis.

"Yeah, he does that." Rose replied.

Then Drago peeped in through the entrance again, "hey Rose, I won't be going home today with you since I'm being punished." Drago said.

"Oh that's ok, I have club activities today." Rose replied.

"Aight, love ya." Drago pounded his chest with a fist and gave Rose an air kiss.

Leon, Lewis, and Francoise looked in surprise as Drago walked away. "He . . . doesn't act like a brother at all." Lewis mentioned.

"Eh?" Rose wondered what they meant.

"Brothers should not be giving their sisters air kisses." Leon enunciated.

"Oh come on, he's just being nice, that's all." Rose retorted.

Francoise though pouted, "I wish he would give me air kisses."

Lewis and Leon stared at Francoise with quite shocked faces, "you just met the guy and you're already fawning over him like that." Leon muttered.

"I don't know how they do it from where you come from, but here we take it _slow_." Lewis waved his arm slowly.

* * *

After school, Drago went into Dr. O's room. "Hey, I'm here." Drago said, "so what will you have me do?"

"I need you to tag along with me." Dr. O said packing his things.

"Huh?"

"Want a trip to the museum?"

* * *

At the martial arts club, Rose, Leon, Lewis, and Francoise were about to change into their training outfits, until they saw Ricky staring out the window. "Man, today's not going to be a good day."

"What are you talking about?" Rose asked

"I think . . . that today the Dark rises." Ricky replied ominously.

* * *

A figure in white was sitting on a throne in the shadows. "_I've been sitting here just watching as people live their lives peacefully . . . I'm sick of it._"He flashed a wicked smile. "_I think I'll give them a little wake up call._"

* * *

Upon entering the museum, an Asian man wearing glasses greeted Dr. O. "Welcome, welcome."

"Hello Dr. Takeshi." Dr. O said bowing to Dr. Takeshi who also bowed back. "I've brought a guest with me today so I hope he's welcome here."

"Don't worry, anybody that's a guest of Dr. O is welcome here." Dr. Takeshi said with a smile and then when actually seeing Drago, let out a small yelp. "He's . . . your guest?"

"Yeah, one of my students."

"He's . . . pretty scary."

"Don't worry about that." Dr. O said patting Dr. Takeshi's shoulder. "You'll like him once you get to know him."

"But he looks so . . . evil." Dr. Takeshi commented.

Drago looked around in anguish. It's not like that he doesn't like the museum though, he actually likes the museum a lot. He's actually been through the museum multiple times. He would know the museum like he knows the back of his hand. He's just going to be bored going through it again. But he needs to follow Dr. O.

"Come, come." Dr. Takeshi said and led Dr. O and Drago. "What I want to show you is in here." They past a display of a Tyrannosaurus skeleton and into another exhibit room.

"Geez, another Dinosaur display." Drago muttered with his eyes closed, but while his eyes were closed, a red, black, blue, yellow, pink, and green dim flashed. "Huh!" Drago quickly opened his eyes.

Inside the room, were six colored suits inside colored tubes. These suits were all themed after a prehistoric animal.

Drago rushed ahead of the two Drs and checked out the suits. "These suits are . . ."

"These six suits are the original ones." Dr. Takeshi said. "Five teenagers with attitudes, recruited to become the protectors of Earth. They were later joined by a sixth member. These were the suits they used to protect the Earth. The first team to be called, _Power Rangers._"

Drago gasped in awe as he saw the suits in their full glory. He had heard about the Power Rangers from history books. How a long time ago, these six warriors who had protected the Earth, but something was missing. "Hey wait a minute, where's the white ranger?"

"This is only the first week." Dr. Takeshi said. "We in the museum feel that we should add on the later suits as time pass until the display is complete." Dr. Takeshi then looked at Drago with a widened eye, "but how did you know there was a white one?" Dr. O let out a small chuckle.

"Because I read the history books." Drago replied then turned back to the suits and just stared at them in awe.

"You . . . read?" Dr. Takeshi asked with shock.

"I'm a nerd all right, sue me." Drago mumbled.

"Well with all that said, where was the thing you wanted to show me?" Dr. O asked.

"Remember years ago when that sphere was discovered?" Dr. Takeshi asked.

"Yeah I remember." Dr. O said.

"Well today I want to tell you some of my findings." Dr. Takeshi said.

"And you put it in the Ranger Exhibit?" Dr. O asked.

"Yes, well . . ." Dr. Takeshi said. "You see, we've done some research and as it turns out, it seems the gem itself can tap into the Morphing Grid."

"Why do you think that?"

"We've checked up on the ranger suits that we have and the gem itself." Dr. Takeshi went over to a display covered with a red cloth. He pulled down the cloth. "We put the gem near the suits and the gem has for some reason actually reacted." Dr. O examined the display. Inside the display was a red round gem and it was glowing unnaturally.

"That is strange."

"What the heck is that?" Drago asked coming from behind Dr. Takeshi, and Dr. Takeshi let out a high pitched scream that surprised Drago. "Dang, you scream like a girl."

"Don't sneak up on people like that." Dr. Takeshi said getting his breath back. "Well if you must really know, this is what the Japanese call, _a Koden Gem._"

"A what?" Drago asked.

"It loosely translates into Legendary Gem." Dr. Takeshi explained. "It is said that a long, long, time ago, five warriors used the power of the Koden Gems to fight off the Darkness."

"Gems? But there's only one Gem here." Drago remarked.

"Only one gem was found." Dr. O explained. "But at the site, it was residing on an alter that had five slots, four of which were empty."

"We can only assume that those four are elsewhere."

* * *

"The Darkness is rising." Ricky said while he looked through his cabinet. He took out a case. "And you all know that this club has a secret that I haven't told yet right?"

"Yeah, we're still wondering what that secret is." Lewis said.

"Well, I've been training you four to become the next guardians of the Earth."

Rose, Leo, Lewis, and Francoise just stared at Ricky silently. "Wow, Ricky I know you're a fun guy, but this joke isn't exactly funny you know." Francoise said with her French accent present.

Ricky didn't smile, but frowned. "I'm serious." Ricky said, and this really surprised the four teens. "I've been looking on and on for the chosen ones to train and you four were the best. And it all turned out that all of you had a common interest in Martial Arts."

"So wait, you mean you took us in because we're Chosen ones?" Leon asked.

"Precisely." Ricky said. "If it were someone else, I probably would've just let them join and then find some way to make their lives a living hell so they'll want to quit, but not you guys. You guys, I trained diligently." Then he opened the case, "these Gems, will show you four the way to the future." Inside the case, there were four colored gems, Pink, Green, Blue, and Yellow, all the same size as the Red Legendary Gem.

Rose stared at them in awe. "What in the world?" Rose could feel that these gems were not normal jewels.

* * *

Drago stared in awe at the shiny gem and reached out a hand towards it, "No touching." Dr. Takeshi said hitting Drago's hand.

"Sorry." Drago said.

At the very same moment, Drago's reflection shown on the gem, and the gem started to rock violently.

Outside the museum, an alarm sounded.

* * *

"That's the monster alarm!" Leon exclaimed.

"That thing hasn't rung at all in years!" Lewis shouted.

"Francoise, turn on the TV!" Ricky shouted.

Francoise obeyed and turned on the TV in the room. On the screen, the news was airing, and on the screen, faceless monsters dressed in white Chinese battle robes and carrying swords and spears were marching as civilians ran away.

"HOLY COW!" Rose shouted and stumbled upon seeing just how horrifying the monsters look.

"Those monsters are known as the Shadow Guard." Ricky explained. "They serve the Rulers of the Realm of Darkness. These gems have the power to combat them and with the help of these morphers." Ricky lifted the tray that the gems were on and under them, were four items. Three were similar looking, a brace in different color, green, blue, or yellow, with four buttons and a slot for the gem to be placed inside. The fourth, two items, gloves, and on the left glove, a pink brace with four buttons and a slot for the gem to be placed inside. "I can turn you four, into _Power Rangers._"

All four teens let out a gasp, "Power Rangers?" Francoise asked with shock.

"Are you serious?" Leon asked.

"WE'LL REALLY BECOME POWER RANGERS?" Lewis exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Is that, even possible?" Rose asked.

"Take these morphers," Ricky said handing Francoise the yellow one, Lewis the blue one, Leon the green one, and Rose the pink glove ones, "and morph into the guardians of the Earth!"

Lewis let out a squeal, "AWESOME!"

"Rose, I need you to lead them." Ricky said putting his hands over Rose's shoulders.

"Eh . . . me?" Rose asked pointing at herself.

"You are the best fighter here and you've proven yourself to be a reliable person." Ricky said. "You must become the leader, of the Power Rangers Legendary Fury!"

* * *

At that same moment, the shadows inside the museum swirled unnaturally into the Ranger exhibit. The red gem shook violently and Drago's eyes became red as he kept staring at the gem. Then the gem released violent flames that broke the glass around it and almost burned the three men.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!" Dr. O shouted and was blown to the display of the Green Ranger.

"This has never happened before." Dr. Takeshi yelped.

Drago however, stayed silent and just inched towards the gem.

"DRAGO! Get out of there!" Dr. O shouted but Drago didn't listen.

Then the same creatures in the news jumped out from the shadows, the Shadow Guard!

Dr. Takeshi looked at the monsters in shock, "not now!" Dr. Takeshi shouted and then snatched a nearby broom and started using it to whack at the monsters expertly.

Dr. O dodged a sword swipe and grabbed the Shadow Guard's hand. "Hi, SYAH!" Dr. O shouted and kicked the monster away. Dr. O continued attacking at the monsters. "SYAH!" Dr. O jammed a fist into a monster's gut, then grabbed it by its neck and locked his legs onto another Guard's neck. Dr. O threw both monsters down.

The Guards were endless though. A Shadow Guard tried to cut down Drago, but Drago dodged without taking notice and a flame stream from the gem just destroyed the Guard.

* * *

Rose, Leo, Lewis, and Francoise ran to the city. "So, you guys ready?" Rose asked as she saw that civilians were running from the monsters.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Leon said putting on his morpher.

"Just be careful." Francoise said putting on her morpher.

"Yeah, it's time to Ranger Up!" Lewis shouted holding out his left wrist which had the morpher on.

The other three stared at Lewis after he said that.

"What?"

"That sounded odd." Leon remarked.

"It did." Francoise said nodding.

"Whatever." Rose scoffed and latched her Legendary Gem into her Fury Morpher. "Time to Morph!"

"Let's go!" Leon shouted.

"READY!" Francoise shouted.

"UNLEASH!" The four of them shouted. "THE FURY OF THE BEASTS!"

"Legendary Release!" Rose announced. She clenched her gloves and the other three simply spun their gems on their morphers. In a burst of wind, lightning, water, and earth, the four of them transformed into colored warriors known as, THE POWER RANGERS!

Rose was Phoenix themed and pink. Her sidearm consisted of two red sticks.

Leo, Lewis, and Francoise were respectively green, blue, and yellow and respectively Lion, Pegasus, and Qulin themed. Their sidearm is different from Rose as it was a white and red gun.

All of their suits had an emblem on the chest, a flame, lighting bolt, water drop, rock piece, and wind blades all around.

Lewis stared at his body and squealed in delight, "MAN THIS IS SO AWESOME!" Lewis then tapped Leo, "I'm a blue ranger, A BLUE RANGER!"

"All right, let's go!" Rose commanded and all four of them by instinct jumped to battle.

A woman was saved by Leon drawing his gun and switching it into a sword mode that slashed a Guard. The woman was shocked to see a green ranger.

All the civilians stopped as they saw the rangers run up to attack the Shadow Guard.

Rose combined her two red sticks and they extended out to create a Bo Staff. Rose smashed some Guards around. "How'd you like that?" Rose taunted, "you want more?"

Francoise drew her gun and fired yellow lasers at the monsters. A Guard tried to stab her from behind, but she tilted the handle up, a red blade extended out from the gun, and slashed the guard. "Never sneak up behind a girl."

Lewis smashed some Guards around with his fists and legs. "HYAH!" Lewis grabbed a Guard's head and another and smashed the two together. "Time to get beaten up you monsters!"

Leon continually slashed the Shadow Guard he ran up against. "Don't mess with a Power Ranger." Leon said.

The civilians all gasped in awe. "The power rangers."

"THEY'RE BACK!"

"THE POWER RANGERS ARE BACK IN ANGEL GROVE!"

"GO GO POWER RANGERS!"

"Wow, it seems like we have some fans already." Lewis remarked.

"Protect them at all costs!" Rose shouted and charged at the Guards.

Bob and Steve were part of the crowd. "You know, for some reason those rangers look familiar to me." Steve remarked.

"That's just your imagination." Bob scoffed.

Next to the two boys, was skinny man, and a bulky man. "You know, I remember the Power Rangers when they first appeared." The bulky man said. "Man, don't you just remember those days?" Bob and Steve decided they wanted to see what the bulky man and the skinny guy had to say.

"Man, I can remember them like yesterday." The skinny man let out an annoying laugh.

"We've faced robots, fish monsters, and fought against intergalactic menaces." The bulky guy said. "Man, those were the days."

"What in the world are those two talking about?" Steve asked.

"Meh, it's just a bunch of old farts just talking nonsense." Bob muttered.

* * *

Dr. O was struggling against the heavily armed Guards. "You guys play it rough." Dr. O said, then pushed a panel on the green tube, opening the tube, Dr. O took the dagger of the Green Ranger. "But don't underestimate me." Dr. O then slashed a Guard and parried a sword. Dr. O kneed the Guard and slashed another. Dr. O ran up to Drago to protect him. "DRAGO!" But more guards appeared to hinder Dr. O. Dr. O kept cutting them.

Dr. Takeshi stole a sword and another sword from two Guards and started fighting back with swords skillfully. "GET OUT OF MY MUSEUM!"

Drago however was silent and reached for the flaming gem. The gem calmed down a little as Drago neared, then Drago grabbed the gem! The flames stopped, and the Guards stopped their assault to look at Drago in surprise.

Then a Guard made a move at Drago. Drago back handed the Guard far away!" You guys are noisy." Drago said coldly and turned towards the monsters.

The guards all then rushed at Drago. "DRAGO!" Dr. O screamed in terror and pushed back as many Guards as he could with the Dagger in his hand.

Drago then held the red gem in front of him with both hands. Drago opened his mouth, and uttered a phrase, "IT'S MORPHING TIME!" the legendary phrase that began it all!

All of a sudden, the same type of morpher on Rose's hand, but red instead of pink, appeared on Drago's hand as if the gem created them there. Then the gem disappered in a red spark and appeared on Drago's morpher.

"What?" Dr. O was really surprised.

Drago punched the air and a sphere of flame appeared around him. The flames scattered destroying the room and a large chunk of the museum.

"Oh come on, that's expensive!" Dr. Takeshi whined.

A red mechanical dragon flew around Drago, and created a red Legendary Fury suit around Drago. Then the Dragon bit on Drago's head, creating a Dragon themed helmet.

The Red Legendary Fury ranger, is born.

Drago lifted his head, and the Guards all froze in shock. The flames around the red ranger created an ominous feeling, as if an opera was playing in the background.

Except rock music is much more appropriate. "Now, BACK TO ACTION!" Drago announced and he jumped towards the Shadow Guards. His body blazed out and he flying side kicked a Shadow Guard into oblivion.

Upon the awakening of the Red Ranger, from afar, a Hawk Monster opened its eyes.

* * *

With that, the five Legendary Fury rangers have gathered and appeared. Two battlefields, five rangers. One Legend.

This is the beginning of a new legend, a new chapter in the story of, THE POWER RANGERS! May the power protect them.

* * *

This is my first Power Rangers fic and its an adaptation of one of my Sentai Fics. Tell me what you guys think! Please Review!


End file.
